Quiet Please
by TheLunarNightStar
Summary: Running from her past, Desiree was taken from two of her only friends. Several years later she becomes the personal photographer for the band, Big Time Rush, but what happens when her two friends are a part of the band? Logan/OC, Kendall/OC and Jarlos.
1. As Luck Would Have It

**A/N: Listen, I know it's been awhile, but college is crazy. I was working on some other stories over break and trying to at least catch up with the chapters. I have had a few chapters for this story completed so I thought that I would post these up to appease those who read my stories. I apologize for delays and I am trying to keep the stories updated. Seeing as I am involved with three different groups on campus and a part of the Executive Board as well, I am quite busy. Add to that all my classes and work and I'm even more busy. I have classes M-F and two of them are studios. I will try my best to update as soon as I can. I really do appreciate those who wait patiently. Anyway this is a Kendall/OC story. The Logan/OC refers to a strong friendship after a small bit of romance. What story would be complete without two hot guys fighting over a girl? Hahah, well I'll let this be. Hope you enjoy and remember to leave reviews! :)**

I scowled at the rain as it poured down. It was like an opaque curtain that blurred my vision. I pulled out my cell phone and called my boss, Mr. Harrison. "Hello, Scott Harrison, how may I help you?"

"Mr. Harrison, it's me, Miss Smith." I heard Mr. Harrison shift in his seat behind his desk.

"Miss Smith, are you not on your way to the studio?" I groaned internally.

"That's the thing. I was on my way to work and it suddenly started to downpour. I'm taking shelter under an awning. It doesn't look like the rain is going to let up anytime soon. I was wondering if it would be possible if you could-"

"Miss Smith, are you there?" I heard a low beeping. I checked my cell phone. Low battery.

"Mr. Harris-" My phone died as I scowled at the phone. I groaned as I stared at the pouring rain hopelessly. How was I going to get to work? I have a photo shoot for one of the bands Gustavo put together. I was going to be late and Mr. Harrison was going to have my head served to him on a silver platter. I snapped my head up as a car honked its horn.

"Need a ride?" I looked at the guy driving the car and thought he seemed familiar. Now that I think about it, I have seen him around Rocque Records.

"If it's not a problem." The dark-skinned boy smiled and shook his head. I grabbed my camera case and portfolio and rushed to the car. The guy pushed the door open for me and I quickly climbed in slamming the door shut. I placed my portfolio in the back seat before flashing him an appreciative smile. "Thank you so much. I think you just saved me from getting fired."

"You're welcome." The guy chuckled as he started driving. "So you're a photographer?" I nodded my head. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a black helmet on the back seat. I smirked despite myself.

"Yes. Actually I am your photographer for the photo shoot today Carlos." I remembered Mr. Harrison describing the four boys to me. There was Carlos Garcia, famous for his helmet, Logan Mitchell, the smarts, James Diamond, the pretty boy, and Kendall Knight, the leader.

"Really? Guess that makes this easy. I'm already late as it is and I know Gustavo is going to blow when I show up." I frowned.

"I'll handle Gustavo. I have him wrapped around my finger. It's Mr. Harrison I'm concerned about. I tried calling him but my phone died. He doesn't like tardiness or imperfection. I wouldn't be surprised if I got fired before the end of the day." Carlos frowned.

"I can talk to Mr. Harrison. He has a soft spot for a boy with mental issues." I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I don't really have mental issues. I just say what's on my mind and everyone thinks that I was dropped on my head as a child. It gets me out of trouble." I giggled.

"Sounds great. Thanks again Carlos." The pitter-patter of the rain stopped as Carlos pulled into the parking garage at Rocque Records.

"You know, I still don't know your name."

"It's Desiree, but you can call me Dez if you want." Carlos grabbed my portfolio and his helmet from the backseat. Together we walked into the studio to find Gustavo and Kelly sitting in front of the switchboard while Kendall, Logan, and James were talking in the recording booth. I cleared my throat and Gustavo looked up.

"You. Dog, in the recording booth. NOW!" Carlos placed my portfolio on the sofa and sprinted into the booth to join the other members of Big Time Rush. "Now, REHEARSE! No more tardiness Carlos!" I cleared my throat again gaining the attention of everyone in the studio. The boys were peering out of the booth.

"Gustavo, Carlos was helping me. It started raining and I got stuck under an awning. So Gustavo, don't you have something to say to Carlos?" Gustavo gulped and looked at Carlos.

"Dog-" I coughed, "I mean Carlos, I'm sorry for yelling. Now please get in the studio with the rest of the dogs-" I raised an eyebrow and gave him a pointed look, "Guys and rehearse." I smiled.

"Good. Now boys let's hear it." I was impressed by their vocals. I heard other co-workers talk about their talent, but I guess it's something you need to witness for yourself. I smiled as Carlos tackled me in a hug as the group came out of the booth.

"Dez! What did you think? Did you like it?" I couldn't help but smile because Carlos was just too adorable.

"It was amazing. You did the best." I winked at Carlos before looking at Gustavo. "Now off to the photo shoot. Bye Gustavo."

"Bye Miss Smith. Guys." I walked out of the studio with the boys following. There was a constant nagging feeling in my chest. I wonder.

"So, where are you guys from?" Carlos was walking beside me with Logan on my other side and Kendall and James behind us. Kendall was the one who answered.

"Minnesota. We were hockey players." I glanced at Logan.

"You're telling me that he played hockey?" The guys laughed as Logan's mouth fell open.

"Do I look that weak?" I shook my head no.

"You just look too innocent." I unlocked the door to my studio, the one place that I could call home. "So I figured since you guys are currently recording 'The City Is Ours', we could do some nighttime, out at the club shots. Sound good?"

"Yeah! Sounds great!" I smiled at Carlos. I had a feeling he was going to agree with everything I said.

"Alright, wardrobe. Carlos, let's go sweetheart." Carlos followed me to the clothing and I heard the boys mutter something along the lines of 'she called him sweetheart?' I pulled out a pair of khaki cargo pants, a white button-down shirt, a black vest, and a grey silk tie. "Logan, can you come here please? Sweetheart you can change in the office." I browsed through the racks thinking off an outfit for Logan. Nothing nerdy, I wanted to show the sexy side. I picked out black jeans and jacket and a red t-shirt. It's a proven experiment that girls are attracted to guys wearing red. "Logan, here you go. Kendall." I instantly grabbed a black jacket, dark wash jeans, a blue flannel, and a black t-shirt. Carlos walked out of the office and did he look cute. "Awe, Carlos you look cute." Carlos smiled.

"Thanks Dez. I'll pass the word to my stylist." We laughed and I motioned for James to come over. I honestly thought that James was amazingly hot.

"Hm, let's see. Try this on." His outfit resembled the others and his shirt was black. I decided I was going to have some fun with this. Logan and Kendall came out of the office. "Well, well, well. Looking good boys." I leaned over and whispered into Logan's ear, "Who says the nerdy ones can't be sexy?" I pulled back to find his cheeks flushed a deep red.

"Alright. This good?" I put my hand on my chin in thought. I shook my head and handed him a green t-shirt. James shrugged as he shimmied out of his jacket and pulled the black t-shirt over his head. My plan worked perfectly. James looked godly without his shirt on and I had to restrain myself from smirking. "This?" I shook my head and handed him a yellow shirt. Again my eyes followed his movements like a hawk. I heard Carlos snicker from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and gave him an incredulous look.

"Something funny, Carlos?" He smiled at me innocently and shared a look with Kendall and Logan who chuckled.

"Nothing, Dez." My façade broke as I smirked briefly confirming the thoughts running through their heads.

"Dez, what about this one?" I looked back at James in the yellow shirt. He looked really hot. The yellow complimented his olive complexion amazingly. I told James to change into a purple and white shirt before making him put back on the yellow shirt. Carlos, Kendall, and Logan tried to suppress their laughter. I got to see James' well-toned chest and abs twelve times. I was satisfied for the moment.

"Perfect." I winked at the others as I walked to the backdrop. I could have sworn I saw James smirking, which made me wonder if he knew what I was up to.

"You made me change my shirt that many times to tell me you liked one of the ones I tried on earlier?" I caught the playful tone in his voice and smiled innocently.

"Some guys are easier to figure out what color suits them best. Others are harder." I took notice of each of the boys' reaction to my comment and smirked with satisfaction. "It's fun time." I clicked my remote turning on the stereo 'The City Is Ours' blasted through the speakers. "Just be you."


	2. News, News and More News

Carlos was giving me a ride to work today. I was grateful to Carlos because he volunteered to give me a ride to work every day. Last night Carlos had a talk with Mr. Harrison and I got out of trouble for being late. We arrived at the studio half an hour earlier than required. Gustavo looked at us oddly as well as Kelly. "You're early. James isn't even here yet and he's always early." I wrapped my arm around Carlos' waist giving him a side hug.

"Carlos offered to give me a ride."

"I think the world has ended. Carlos is at the studio before me." I glanced over my shoulder and smiled. James had on his usual attire, but his hair was messy. It looked similar to sex hair. I must have zoned out on my wild fantasy because Carlos was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Hola? Dez? You in there?" I blinked a few times and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night." It wasn't a lie. I didn't get much sleep, so instead of telling him I was fantasizing about James without a shirt on and the actions leading to his messy hair, I told him the other truth.

"You're doing it again." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. Just then Logan and Kendall walked into the studio.

"Oh, thank gosh!" I ran and threw my arms around both their necks. Carlos was laughing while everyone else looked confused including James.

"Okay. So Carlos is here earlier than James, James' hair is a mess, Kelly, Kendall, Logan, and I are confused, and my photographer had little sleep and is high. Today's starting off great." I shot a glare at Gustavo.

"First off I'm not high and secondly you should know better than to affiliate drugs with me, Gustavo." My past revolved around abuse, drugs, and alcohol. Gustavo noticed the pained expression in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dez. I spoke without thinking." I merely nodded and walked out of the studio to my office. The boys were going to be recording a new song so I had today off really, but I need to straighten out my studio from the photo shoot yesterday. Clothes were thrown around the room and different props were scattered about. Sighing I picked up a black t-shirt and caught a whiff of cologne, James' cologne. I smiled before cleaning up the rest of the studio. About four hours later I heard knocking at my door. I turned the stereo down and opened the door.

"Mr. Harrison." I looked out the door to find Gustavo, Kelly, Griffin, and the guys standing there each with a smile. "Everyone. Can I do something for you?" Mr. Harrison chuckled.

"I think the correct question would be, 'what can I do for you, Griffin?' You look confused. You are being promoted. From now on you are Big Time Rush's personal photographer. You work for Griffin and Gustavo now." I smiled and looked over at the guys and Kelly.

"Thank you Mr. Harrison. Will the studio still be mine though?" Mr. Harrison understood the fact that I always felt more comfortable in the studio over my apartment twenty minutes away.

"Of course. I know how much this studio means to you." Mr. Harrison shook my hand and left to go to his office.

"Well Miss Smith, welcome. Now I must go. My pants are getting cold." I gave Griffin an odd look as he walked away from my studio. I shook my head and focused on what Gustavo was saying.

"Welcome dogette." My eye narrowed into slits. "It's family. I have your first assignment for you. I want you all to go home and get some pictures of the before life." My heart sank. Gustavo was sending me back to Minnesota? Wait, Minnesota? I looked at the four boys. I pictured each of them as a little boy. Kendall and Logan looked familiar.

"Kenny? Loge?" Kendall and Logan looked confused for a second before Logan's eyes widened.

"Mable?" I smiled and threw my arms around Logan. Instantly his arms wrapped around my waist and he lifted me off the ground. "Mable! I can't believe it. Is it really you?" I nodded my head as my eyes began to water. I gave Kendall a hug as well.

"Is this where you disappeared to after you left school?" I faked a smile. Gustavo and Kelly saw right through it though. "Desiree left our school before you two came to Minnesota. Logan and I were her only friends. Her father didn't let her go anywhere nor have friends over." Kendall grabbed my hand and spun me around and in the process he was checking me out. "You look great. I thought you would look more like Loge here." The guys laughed and I remembered the comment I made to Logan yesterday.

"Who says the nerdy ones can't be sexy?" Logan smiled as the other guys cleared their throats and looked around the room aimlessly.

"Now that you've finished your reunion, you guys will fly out tomorrow morning and stay the weekend. Now go home and pack." The guys eagerly ran down the hallway and disappeared around the corner. "Look Dez, I know you're afraid to go back home, but he's in jail. He can't hurt you anymore and the dogs will be with you. They'll make sure you're okay." I nodded as Carlos came around the corner and stopped beside me.

"I got excited. Sorry." I giggled and smiled at him.

"It's alright Carlos. Let me grab my camera and lock the door." Carlos waited patiently for me and he gave me a ride to my apartment. I frowned at the landlord standing in front of my door. "Carlos, can you just wait here for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." I got out of the car.

"Miss Smith. This is your eviction notice."

"Eviction notice? Why I am being evicted? I paid all the bills and there is no property damage."

"My niece wants to move in. I want your stuff out by next Friday." The landlord walked away as I stared at the eviction notice in my hands. Next Friday? I was going to Minnesota for a week and that left two days to find another apartment and move my stuff out. I looked back at Carlos who looked concerned.

"I'm being evicted, have to be out by next Friday, we're going to be in Minnesota for a week, which leaves me two days to find a new apartment and move my stuff out." Carlos frowned for a second before smiling brightly. "What?" Carlos said nothing as he got out of his car and followed me into my apartment. It wasn't much. I had a bed, closet, nightstand, and an easel in the bedroom, a small table with two chairs in the kitchen, and my living room had a desk in the corner and a large coffee table in the middle of the floor. Papers, photographs, and artwork were scattered throughout the place.

"This is it? You have eight pieces of furniture in your whole apartment?" Carlos pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Momma Knight?" Mrs. Knight is Kendall's mother. "How would you feel if you had a-" I put up on finger and made a seven with my other hand, "A seventeen year old daughter who is an exceptional artist, author, photographer, and stylist?" Carlos smiled widely. "Okay. See you in a while Momma Knight."

"Carlos?" He put up his finger to silence me. He dialed another number and from what I gathered he was ordering a moving truck. "Carlos?"

"Dez, you'll be moving in with us." I grinned. I tackled Carlos in a huge hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I kissed his cheek and ran to my room to pack my clothing into my suitcases. Most of my clothing was already packed because I travel a lot. I grabbed some portfolios and handed them to Carlos, "Can you put the photos in the black one, regular papers in the white one and other artwork in the tan one? Please?" Carlos nodded.

"Yeah, sure." I watched him put the papers in their respective portfolios delicately for a second before finishing my bedroom. Two hours later, Carlos and I were bringing up some of the easier things to carry while the movers had the heavier furniture. My mouth fell open in awe at the apartment.

"Perfect timing. We just finished moving out our stuff. Room is all ready." The movers followed Kendall to the room. "You must be Desiree, or Mable. I've heard a lot about you from these boys. I'm Jennifer Knight, Kendall's mom, but you can call me Momma Knight like the boys if you want."

"It's a pleasure and please call me Dez." Kendall walked out with the movers and I handed them each a hundred dollars each. "Thank you for helping on such short notice. The table and extra chair can be donated to a charity for someone who needs it." The movers smiled and left the apartment. I turned and looked back at the boys and Mrs. Knight. A little girl walked out of another room.

"Dez, this is Katie." I smiled warmly at her.

"So you're the girl that these guys won't shut up about." Each guy rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

"I guess so." Katie left to go to her room. It was already nine o'clock and we had to get up early tomorrow for our flight. "Thanks again for allowing me to stay with you. It's late and I want to try and get some sleep. Goodnight." Mrs. Knight went to bed and each guy gave me a hug goodnight. James was the last to give me a hug and it lasted longer than any of the other boys' hugs. I walked into my new room and smiled. I changed into a pair of shorts and tank top. My phone vibrated on the nightstand and I looked at the screen. Unknown. I frowned and answered the call. "Hello?" There was silence on the other end. "H-hello?"

"Hello Desiree." My heart nearly stopped. "I hear that you are living in LA now. Hope the city is treating you nicely." There was no way he got out of jail. "I shall be paying you a visit soon. Word out on the street is that you're famous. Goodnight love." The line went dead as I stared at my phone in shock. I jumped off my bed and ran into the living room turning on the TV to the news channel.

"In recent events, there was a large jailbreak in Minnesota State Prison. The riot is said to have been led by convict Robert Smith, who was imprisoned for abuse and rape on his daughter Desiree. Five officers were killed during the riot and other officers are searching the area for Smith. If anyone sees or hears anything regarding Robert Smith, please contact local authority immediately. In other news-" I turned the TV off and stared at the screen blankly. I looked back at my room and then the door to Carlos and James' room and lastly Kendall and Logan's door. I got off the couch and knocked quietly on Logan's door. I cracked the door and snuck into the room. Kendall was sprawled across his bed and his side of the room was semi-messy. Logan was curled on his side facing the wall and his side was spotless. I climbed into Logan's bed and curled into his body. Logan shifted in his sleep and wrapped his arm around my waist as I buried my head into his chest. A soft sob escaped my lips as I thought about leaving tomorrow.


	3. Welcome Home, Not

I woke up to voices talking. No doubt it was the boys, but then I heard Mrs. Knight. My muscles stiffened and I opened my eyelids barely and looked up at Logan. He was looking down at me and smiled when he noticed I was awake. "Listen Mom, I don't think they did anything. I would have known."

"That's not the point Kendall. Logan is a boy. Dez is a girl. They are not supposed to be sharing a bed under my room." I sat up and faced Mrs. Knight.

"I'm sorry Momma Knight. I got scared last night and only came here to try and calm down. Please don't be upset." Mrs. Knight looked down at me and then over at Logan, who rolled onto his back.

"Dez, can you come with me please?" I nodded and climbed out of the bed without looking at any of the boys. I followed her into the kitchen. "Dez, I heard something on the news this morning." I frowned.

"Momma Knight, can you not tell the guys? Besides you now, the only ones who know are Kelly and Gustavo. I don't believe that Officer Garcia said anything to anyone outside of the office." Mrs. Knight nodded her head.

"Nothing will happen when we go home. All right? Now go get dressed we need to go to the airport." I walked into my room ignoring the looks from the guys. I changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a tank top, and my black airwalk skater shoes. I put a long-sleeved shirt, hoodie, beanie, and gloves into my carry-on bag along with a book to read. I walked back into the living room and found all the boys looking at me. "Dez, sweetie, I didn't realize that they were eavesdropping on our conversation. They looked at the news on Logan's laptop." I sighed. I ambled to the door and glanced over my shoulder.

"It's fine. They would have found out eventually. Come on we have a plane to catch." We all left to the airport and boarded the plane immediately. Flying first class was amazing because there were fewer people. Mrs. Knight, Katie, Kelly, and Gustavo sat in a row together while Kendall, James, and Carlos sat in the row across from them. Logan and I sat behind the guys. The plane ride was rather boring seeing as everyone had fallen asleep within minutes of take-off. I had my iPod in and I was listening to "Halfway There" and reading one of my favorite novels, _Inferno_ by Karen Harper.

"Are you okay?" I looked over at Logan while turning off my iPod.

"Yeah. I'm just a bit afraid. I don't want to get hurt again." Logan reached over and took the book out of my hands. He lifted the armrest between our seats, moved closer to me, and put my legs across his lap so that I was curled into his side.

"Don't worry Mable. I won't let anything bad happen to you." I smiled at Logan and gave him a kiss on the cheek before laying my head on his chest.

"Thanks Loge." The next thing I remember is being shook.

"Dez. Logan. You two need to wake up." I groaned and cuddled into Logan. A chorus of laughter echoed in the near empty plane. "Hurry up before mom comes back and sees you two especially after waking up to find you two in the same bed with your limbs tangled together. This doesn't look good either." I jumped away from Logan, pushing him onto the floor in the process. More laughter erupted as I helped Logan up.

"We're awake." The five of us walked off the plane and retrieved our luggage. I reached inside my carry-on bag and pulled on the long-sleeved shirt, hoodie, beanie, and gloves. Everyone else did the same and I couldn't help but laugh at the way Gustavo looked. He was wearing a giant yellow snow jacket with black pants and a hat. "Gustavo looks like a giant bumble bee." Carlos, Kendall, Logan, and James all laughed as we walked into the chilly Minnesota air. Even though I had a lot of bad memories here I still missed seeing the snow every day.

"Last one to the taxi buys lunch." I ran with the boys but I was dead last. I noticed Carlos slowing down until he was just behind me as we reached the taxi. "Too bad Carlos. Beat by a girl." Kendall, Logan, and James laughed as they high-fived one another. Frowning, I leaned over once the boys looked at us and kissed Carlos on the cheek causing his cheeks to turn a bright red.

"Gracias Carlos. At least you're enough of a gentleman to make sure the lady doesn't have to pay." Carlos merely smiled probably still in shock. I climbed into the far back of the taxi with James and Logan on either side of me and Carlos sat next to Logan. Kelly, Kendall, Mrs. Knight, and Katie sat in the middle while Gustavo hogged the passenger seat.

"Kendall, remember this field? It's where you broke your wrist." Kendall chuckled.

"Yeah it was your fault too Logan." The boys continuously went down memory lane. I merely stared out the window watching James' animated facial expressions out of the corner of my eyes. I smiled subconsciously and my smile was immediately replaced by a frown. He was here, in St. Paul. I shrunk back into my seat and latched one hand onto James' hand and the other onto Logan's hand.

"Yo, Dez. You okay?" They all looked at me as I started hyperventilating. I nodded sharply as I closed my eyes. James ran his thumb along the back of my hand in a slow, rhythmic circle. After a few seconds I was breathing normally again.

"I'm fine." I put on a fake smile and withdrew my hands. Logan let go of my hand but James kept his grip firm. I looked up at him and he simply smirked as he stared out the window. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. James was wearing the same cologne as he wore the day of the photo shoot.

"Papi!" I jumped, started by Carlos' sudden screaming. James laughed at me until I smacked his chest and pouted. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Sorry, but it was adorable." I smiled as he pulled back and we filed out of the taxi. "Mamaw!" An older woman hugged James and then glanced down at our entwined hands. My cheeks flushed scarlet as James grinned sheepishly.

"Well I don't remember this lovely lady." Logan came over and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Mamaw, this is Desiree. She's our personal photographer and friend." Mamaw smiled.

"Well she's a keeper. Come on inside before you all freeze to death. I'll make some hot cocoa for you all." Everyone walked into a large ranch house and into the kitchen where we all drank a mug of hot chocolate. Mamaw explained where we were sleeping and I was saddened that I had a room to myself. Kelly, Mrs. Knight, and Katie were sharing a room to my left and Gustavo was on my right. Mamaw's room was across the hall and the four boys had the attic. I knew instantly that I was going to end up in the attic before the night was out. I'd have to set my alarm on my phone to make sure I woke up before everyone else. I didn't need James' grandmother having a heart attack because her grandson was cuddled with a girl she just met in her attic.

"Let's have a campfire!" Carlos smacked his helmet and ran out of the room. Well into the doorframe. Carlos jumped back onto his feet and shook his head. "Campfire!" And this time he was out of the door into the backyard. Kendall, Logan, and James ran out after Carlos. Katie, Kelly, and Mrs. Knight went to bed followed by Gustavo and Mamaw. I walked to the porch and sat down on the steps watching the boys sing and dance around the fire. I smirked and ran back into my room, grabbed my camera bag, and then hurried back outside. I changed the lens to a nighttime lens and change the mode setting to night. I aimed the camera at the guys and took several pictures. "Dez!"

"Dez, come on!" I smiled and put my camera back in the bag. The five of us spent another hour around the campfire before going to bed. I climbed into bed when my phone vibrated. I opened the text message. _Goodnight my little darling. Sleep tight. I'll see you soon. –Dad. _There was no number. My body was shaking. I don't get how he would know where I am. There's no way he could find out that I was back in Minnesota. I climbed out of the bed and snuck past the other doors to the attic. I scaled the stairs to find the boys nearly on top of each other. I chuckled and sat down in the corner of the room with a blanket wrapped around my shoulders. I wanted to curl up into one of the guys' sides, but I don't want anyone to freak out about it. Welcome home Desiree. Welcome home.


	4. A Trip Down Memory Lane

The first two days went by without a hitch. We spent them at the ice rink-playing hockey. I was surprised that Logan and James were actually able to play hockey. Kendall was really good and I found it hard to keep my eyes off of him. I frowned at the memory. I was sitting on my temporary bed with my laptop open looking through the different pictures. My favorite had the boys joking around the campfire. Carlos had on his helmet and he was jumping around with his arms flailing about. Kendall was standing up with his arms out to the side and his head was tilted to the sky. Logan was dancing around the fire like Carlos while James sat on a log smiling as he watched his best friends goof around. "Knock, knock." I looked up from the laptop to see Katie standing in the doorway. I glanced at the clock to see it was only six in the morning.

"Katie, what are you doing awake this early?" Katie shrugged as she walked into my room and sat on the bed.

"I couldn't sleep and I noticed your light was on so I came in. So what's up with you and my brother and his friends?" I pushed my laptop off to the side.

"What are you talking about Katie?"

"Are you kidding? I'm ten, not stupid. You have a thing for all four of them." I crossed my arms.

"You're too insightful for your age." Katie smiled. "I don't know what to do. I hate this feeling."

"Well, I say write the pros and cons of each boy and what a relationship between them would be like." I furrowed my eyebrows in thought.

"I can't believe I'm taking advice from a pre-teen girl. Thanks Katie." She smiled before leaving the room. I glanced at my laptop before shutting the top and jumping in the shower. I walked to the kitchen after my shower and saw all the boys stuffing their faces with bacon, eggs, and toast. I grabbed my napkin and wiped off a large glob of jelly from the corner of Kendall's mouth. "Can you eat any messier?" Kendall smirked.

"Yes." He took a large bite of his toast causing jelly to smear across his cheeks. I chuckled and took a seat between James and Katie.

"I'm not cleaning that up." Everyone laughed as we continued eating breakfast. "So what are today's plans?" Mrs. Knight smiled.

"Today is a day off. Gustavo says you can have the day to yourselves." I looked around and realized that neither Gustavo nor Kelly were anywhere to be seen.

"I say we take a day to relax then. Acting like an idiot for the past few days really wore me out." The boys chuckled at Kendall's comment while Katie and I shared a knowing glance.

"Well if acting like an idiot makes you tired, then shouldn't you be tired all the time, big bro?" I gave Katie a high-five as Kendall pouted. My heart sank.

"If it makes you fell any better Kendall, you're an adorable idiot." I winked at him before cleaning up my plate. I went back to my temporary room and changed into something a little warmer. Grabbing my camera, I left Mamaw's house and walked towards town. I took in each building trying to remember anything particular about them. Near the far edge of town I paused outside a run-down, off-white house covered by ivy.

_"Desiree! G-get down here!" The older man stumbled over his own two feet as he made his way to the living room. Desiree ran down the stairs as fast as she could before her father got mad at her for taking too long. Desiree halted to a stop in front of her father. "What took y-you s-s-s-so long?" Robert let out a loud belch and backhanded Desiree across her cheek. Desiree slowly faced her father with no emotions evident on her face. After nine years of abuse Desiree learned not to show any pain. She knew the repercussions of showing pain and it resulted in being hit more. "You're w-worthless!" He smacked her again before passing out on the couch._

I wiped away a stray tear and turned to walk away when someone grabbed my arm. I spun around to find my father. "Hello darling. Did you miss me?"

_"There you are, did you miss me?" Desiree grimaced earning a smack across the face. "It seems as if you've forgotten how to greet your father. You have five minutes to clean the blood off your lip and then I want you to come to my room." Desiree shrank back as her father walked past her up the stairs. She waited until the door slammed before rushing into the bathroom to wipe the blood off. Once the blood was gone, Desiree made her way to her father's bedroom. She knocked on the door gingerly keeping her eyes on the floor as walked into the room. Desiree was met by a violent slap that knocked her onto the floor. Her father dragged her across the room by her ankle and then picked her up, throwing her onto his bed. Desiree bit her lower lip to prevent a whimper from escaping. Robert smirked at Desiree's displeasure before tearing off her clothes and discarding the torn articles of clothing onto the floor._

I winced slightly before opening my eyes. I was lying on a bed in a room that looked similar to the motel in town. Water was running behind one of the doors and I assumed that it was the bathroom. I glanced between the doors before dashing towards the exit. My hand was on the doorknob when his hand wrapped around my wrist tightly. I yelped as I was thrown onto the floor. My father's blue eyes hardened as he stared down at me. My lower lip began to tremble just before his foot made contact with my ribs. Robert continued kicking me, his foot making contact with my legs, stomach, ribs, and face. "You think you can outwit me? You think you can escape me?"

"No." My voice was small and broken and it wavered due to the pain. Robert frowned before grabbing my shirt and started to pull at it. I let out a loud scream and kicked him in the face knocking him backwards. Despite the pain throughout my entire body, I sprinted out of the room and out of the hotel. My legs were numb and my lungs were burning. I ran from the motel to James' Mamaw's house two miles away. Several heads turned to me as I sprinted past, but I ignored all of their calls. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw the stone house in the distance. I slowed to a walk and started limping with my arms wrapped around my body. Gustavo and Kelly were just about to enter the house when my legs gave out causing me to fall to my knees. I grunted in pain. "GUSTAVO!"

"Dez? Dez! Kelly, find Jennifer!" Gustavo ran over to me as fast as he could. My vision was blurring and I glanced down looking at all the blood. I managed to see Kelly, Mrs. Knight, and the boys running out of the house before blackening out.


	5. Deafening Silence

When I finally woke concerned faces and very bright lights surrounded me. I let out a groan of protest to the bright lights and all the voices ceased. I blinked my eyelids several times to clear away the muggy images. A woman in a white lab coat walked over to the head of my bed and she began taking notes off of the machinery, most likely my vitals. She pushed her glasses up her narrow nose before turning her attention to me. "Desiree, how are you feeling?"

"Sore." The nurse raised her eyebrow wanting me to clarify. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath only to let out a high-pitched yelp that rivaled James' yelps. "It hurts to breathe, my legs are sore, I have a major migraine, and it hurts to talk." The nurse nodded.

"All right. You lucked out Miss Smith." Now she's all professional. "You have a few bruised ribs and a busted lip. You also had a massive nose bleed so that's why you lost a lot of blood. Your left eye is also bruised. I'll give you some medicine to ease the pain. In a few hours, Doctor Aimes will come in with your release forms. In the meantime if you need anything just page the nurses' station and ask for Meredith Collins." I smiled slightly when Nurse Collins gave me Tylenol and left the room. I glanced around the room taking in everything.

Gustavo and Kelly were standing beside the window. Gustavo, for once in his life actually looked upset. Kelly's lips were curved downwards into a deep frown and there were tears in her eyes. Katie had fallen asleep in Mrs. Knight's lap and Mrs. Knight sat there softly stroking Katie's hair. Carlos was lying on the floor with his legs up against the wall, his helmet on his chest. Next to Carlos sat Logan with his ankles crossed, a deep frown etched onto his lips. James was leaning against the wall with his left leg propped up on the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, and his head hung low.

I looked around the room searching for Kendall. My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. I felt something twitch in my right hand and I looked down to find another hand in mine. My eyes followed from the hand up the arm to a mop of blonde hair, Kendall. He was sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest, his arms crossed on top of his knees, and his head resting on his arms. The only ones who were aware that I was actually awake were Gustavo, Kelly, and Mrs. Knight. I was assuming that the boys had fallen asleep. I looked back over at Gustavo before breaking down. Gustavo frowned as he walked towards my bed. Kelly rushed to my side and pulled me into a hug.

My father had beaten me again and the worst part was that he was still out there in the town.

"Dez, it'll be okay." I pulled out of her grasp and gave her a look. Was she serious?

"Kelly, are you kidding me?" My voice cracked and I winced. The boys and Katie woke up startled. "How are things going to be okay? I'm in the hospital after my father ruthlessly beat me. He broke out of jail killing five police officers. He did it so he can beat me and rape me again! My life is unraveling, how the hell are things going to be okay?" I barely noticed Kendall squeeze my hand. Tears were falling down my cheeks as everyone looked at me with open mouths. Kelly had no answer and that much was apparent. I glared at Gustavo, "And you," Even I was surprised about the amount of venom in my tone, "You promised me nearly two years ago that you would protect me.

'Just a few days ago you promised that nothing bad was going to happen when we came here. That's two promises you've broken. You're the closest thing I've ever had as a father figure and you break my trust. How could you? How?" By the end of my rant I was sobbing again. Kelly didn't reach out to me; Gustavo retreated to staring out the window. Mrs. Knight was holding Katie close, sobbing nearly as hard as me. Carlos had sat upright on the chair, his face in his hands. Logan was merely staring at the wall behind me. James slid down the wall with his knees pulled up to his chest and Kendall remained in the same position. The nine of us sat in silence for two hours when Nurse Collins came into the room with Doctor Aimes. He was middle-aged and graying.

"Well Miss Smith these are your release forms. Mr. Rocque will need to sign them since he is your legal guardian. Police are looking all over town and within a five hundred mile radius. After you are released I would suggest going to the police barracks to file your report. For any pain you experience you may take Tylenol." Nurse Collins left the room while Gustavo went through my release forms. Doctor Aimes removed the IV and other machinery. Gustavo handed over my release forms. "All right, Miss Smith you are free to go. I would suggest having someone with you at all times." Doctor Aimes left and the room was plunged into silence once again. I wasn't really aware of anything going on around me except for Kendall's hand still in mine. He stood up as I did and he went to drop his grip. I tugged on his hand, tightening my grasp. I wrapped my other arm around his arm and pressed myself into his side.

"NO!" I was unaware of the glances from the others. I was focused on the feeling of serenity that came with contact from Kendall. He simply nodded his head and gripped my hand. We walked out of the hospital silently. Gustavo, Kelly, Mrs. Knight, Katie, James, Logan, and Carlos climbed into one taxi cab going towards James' grandmother's house while Kendall and I got in a different taxi going to the police barracks. The whole ride to the barracks was silent and for the entire ride Kendall held my hand without questioning it. I thought about what Katie said. I found Kendall comforting, he was fun to be around, he made me smile just by walking into the room, and I found myself being able to be myself around him. He is protective and that makes me feel secure especially since there is a lunatic after me. We arrived at the station and I went through the motions having done this before. As soon as I walked out to the waiting area, Kendall grabbed my hand giving me a reassuring squeeze. I smiled up at Kendall when the cab pulled over to the side of the road. "Thank you." Kendall smiled down at me and then helped me into the taxi. I realized one thing in the deafening silence today. I am in love with Kendall Knight.


	6. Secrets, Trust and Who's in Love w Who?

I was sitting in the apartment at the Palm Woods. The day after I was released from the hospital we flew back to Los Angeles and I was under strict orders to not leave the apartment. I groaned rolling off the couch and landed on the floor with a thud. I rested my cheek on the cool flooring and shut my eyes. The next thing I remembered was soft murmurs and quiet padding of feet. I opened my eyes to find a pair of tanned feet in front of my face. I lifted my head squinting against the overhead light. "Carlos, what time is it?"

"It's about three. We got home a few hours ago and we found you on the ground. Logan nearly had a heart attack thinking you were dead." I let out another groan and sat up. Logan was curled up on the orange couch behind me with a textbook on his lap. James was stretched out on the other side with a fashion magazine nearly pressed to his face. I heard Mrs. Knight and Katie's voices drifting from the kitchen.

"Where's Kendall?" James glanced over his magazine at me. Logan shifted, slowly waking up, and Carlos switched positions while looking away. "Carlos?"

"In his room. He has been quiet and cranky all day. He would snap at us if any of us said or mentioned anything to do with you." I furrowed my eyebrows together and frowned. Why would Kendall get angry with them for talking about me? I opened my mouth only to be cut off by Mrs. Knight.

"James, can you go get Kendall? We're going to go to the store." James nodded and fixed his hair as he walked to the room Mr. Grumpy preoccupied. "Carlos, do you think you can stay here with Dez?"

"Yeah, sure. It's not a problem Momma Knight." Mrs. Knight smiled at the two of us and left the apartment. Logan and Katie followed suit. Carlos and I sat in silence waiting for Kendall and James to leave. After a few minutes of silence I jumped up off the floor and walked to Kendall's room. I was about to knock when I heard a strangled sob.

"James, I'm in love with her and then she shows up. I don't know what to do." James sighed and then the bed creaked as he stood up.

"You have to figure things out by yourself. I can't tell you whom to choose. Now come on, Momma Knight is waiting for us." I backed away from the door quickly and ended up tripping over the rug. I smacked the floor rather hard and let out a caterwaul screech. I rolled onto my back as feet thundered across the room. Carlos bent down to eye level.

"Dez, are you okay?" I nodded while grimacing. I glanced upwards through my bangs at James and Kendall. My heart melted into a puddle at the sight of him. His hazel eyes were rimmed with red and large dark bags framed below them. His blonde hair was tousled and greasy. He wore a pair of black and red fleece pajama pants and a black wife beater. He managed to throw on a pair of flip-flops to go to the store.

"I'm f-fine." I smiled briefly at Carlos and accepted James' hand to help me stand up. "You should go. Momma K is waiting." James nodded glumly and ushered Kendall out of the apartment. I walked to my room and threw myself onto the bed, my head barely making it on the pillow when a sob racked through my body. I felt a hand start rubbing my back and I looked up at Carlos with tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sighing I sat up and faced Carlos on the bed sitting crossed legged.

"Kendall is torn between Jo and me. He's so distraught. This is my entire fault. I'm the reason why he is cranky and yelling at everyone. If my landlord never evicted me then I would have never had to of moved in here. If I wasn't so weak and if I had been able to stop my father, then maybe things would be different. Maybe Kendall wouldn't be upset and I would be doing something else. I-" My body racked with more violent sobs as Carlos pulled me against his chest and wrapped his arms securely around my trembling form.

"Dez, none of this is your fault. Kendall can't help it if he likes you. That's not something someone can control. You didn't tell your landlord to evict you. You didn't tell Mr. Harrison to promote you to Big Time Rush's personal photographer. You didn't ask to live with us; I volunteered and offered you a place to stay. There is nothing that you could have done about your father. He's insane and driven. It would only have caused you more damage if you tried to fight him. He's determined and the only way he is going to be stopped is if he is locked up in a white padded room. None of this is your fault. We all love you, Dez. You're important to us in one-way or another. Give Kendall some time and he'll come around. Okay?" I pulled back from Carlos sniffling.

"Carlos. I'm in love with Kendall." His eyes widened and his mouth fell into a perfect O. I guess he wasn't expecting a confession from me. I don't know why I said it either, but I trust Carlos. The small Latino is like a brother to me.

"You are-what?" Carlos blinked a few times staring at me with a shocked expression.

"I. Am. In. Love. With. Kendall." I opened my mouth to comment on a thing I noticed involving Carlos. He had his eye on someone, but before I could say anything my phone rang. Silently cursing under my breath, I picked it up. "Hello?"

"How's Los Angeles?" My heart froze. "I see that you left St. Paul the day after the hospital released you. Whoever that Latino is better not be involved with you. None of those boys are to be with you. You. Are. Mine. No one else's, but mine. If I ever find out that my baby girl is a used good by some horny teenage boy, then I will personally cause them and you hell. Now have a good day. I'll see you soon." The call disconnected. Carlos studied me with a worried expression.

"Dez?" I shook my head trying to diminish the thoughts.

"It's nothing. Prank caller." I tossed my cell onto the nightstand and then focused on Carlos again. "What about James?" Carlos stiffened. I let a smirk grace my lips.

"What about him?"

"Oh don't play dumb, Carlitos. You are in love with James Diamond. I've seen the way you look at him. Secret glances, ogling him when he's tanning by the pool with-no-shirt." Carlos subconsciously licked his lips.

"Okay, I get it. I'm in love with him." I squealed, throwing my arms around Carlos in a vice grip. "But I don't think he's in love with me, or even into guys." I gave Carlos a look of disbelief.

"Carlos, no straight guy would care about his hair or be into fashion that much. If you want, I could always play cupid." I winked at him and smirked as deep red tinged his cheeks.

"Well if you say so Dez. I highly doubt he'd like me though." I frowned at his comment.

"Why?" Carlos shrugged and started picking at my fraying comforter. I heard a quiet sniffle. "Carlos?" When he looked up at me a gasp escaped my lips. I have never seen Carlos cry before especially about what other people thought about him.

"I'm like a grease monkey. I'm messy, unorganized, I get into trouble or embarrass people. I can't do anything right. When we first got to LA we promised we wouldn't forget our roots. The first day of working with Gustavo we got fired. James was upset because Kendall thought Gustavo wanted to turn us into his trained dancing dogs and James mentioned famous trained dancing dogs. I jumped off the pool chair and told everyone to think about happy thoughts like kittens. James pushed me down onto the chair. At first I was very upset, but then I got mad and started to wrestle with him. Sometimes I feel like such a screw up." Carlos hung his head.

"Carlitos, sweetie. I'm sure that you're not a screw up. What about the Super Hollywood Party Kings of Hollywood? James talks about how much fun he had that night with you. Everyone loves you Carlos. You're the little kid in us all and that's good. We're in a town that embodies snobbish, fake, famous people and we need to remember that we're still teenagers. James would be an idiot if he didn't love you." Carlos smiled up at me.

"You really think so?" I smiled back and nodded. "Thanks Dez." The door to the apartment opened and we clambered off the bed to go help with groceries.

"You two didn't get into trouble, did you?" I shook my head wrapping my arms around Carlos in a side hug.

"Of course not Momma Knight." Mrs. Knight smiled and then ushered everyone out of the kitchen and into the living room. The five of us were scattered on the floor and couch while Katie retreated to her bedroom. I glanced at the way Carlos was sitting. His body was angled towards James, who was sitting next to him. Even without knowing it Carlos was drawn to him. James' body was angled slightly in Carlos' direction as if he was unsure. I let out a small giggle causing the four boys to look at me.

"What are you giggling about, Dez?" I looked at Logan, who unsurprisingly had a book in his lap. I glanced at Kendall sitting like I was on the floor.

"Oh, nothing." I winked at Carlos and his face scrunched together in confusion. I subtly motioned to James and Carlos glanced between himself and James a few times. His eyes widened and he jumped off the couch running to his room screaming. I fell over backwards clutching my sides.

"Uh, I'm going to see if he's okay." James stood up from the couch and followed Carlos to their shared room cautiously. I was laughing too hard to realize that Logan had left the room leaving just Kendall and me.

"Dez." I rolled onto my stomach letting a giggle escape. I looked at Kendall who appeared to be thinking. There was a look in his eye that I didn't like. I bit my lip, straightening myself up into a sitting position. "Dez, I think-"


	7. Shattered

"Dez, I think you should move out and find your own apartment." A blank expression fell over my face. Did he seriously just tell me to move out?

"What?" Kendall looked down at his hands. He wrung them repeatedly and didn't bother to look at me. "Why?" This time Kendall looked up at me. He heard my voice break on the one word. Why would Kendall be telling me to leave, unless? Unless what I overheard was true and Kendall though the solution was for me to move out. Without giving him the chance to reply, I stood up and stalked into my bedroom and started throwing my clothes into a suitcase I had just chucked onto the bed. I heard a door opening and people talking, but I didn't bother with any of it. If Kendall wanted me to leave so badly, then fine, I would leave. After packing the majority of my belongings, I changed out of my pajamas into a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt. I pulled my long hair into a messy bun and slipped on a pair of sandals. Giving a last glance at the room, I grabbed my bag and heaved it onto my shoulder. I walked out of the room and past the four boys who were staring at me. Well, three that were staring at me seeing as Kendall refused to look up.

"Whoa! Dez, where are you going?" Carlos stopped in front of me, holding his hands up. Like that was going to prevent me from leaving.

"I'm leaving Carlos. I'm sorry, but I shouldn't have come here to begin with." I pushed past him, but was caught by a hand on my wrist. Instead of seeing Carlos like I expected I saw Logan. Behind him was Carlos with his head hung and James' arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Why? I thought things were going well. What caused the sudden change of heart?" I wanted to cry. I wanted to curl up in a ball and wallow in my misery. Logan looked hurt. It wasn't often that I saw him upset and for some reason seeing the tears well up in his eyes caused my own to tear. I blinked as a tear fell down my cheek.

"I –" Looking over Logan's shoulder at Kendall, who still sat in the same spot, my eyes narrowed into a glare. "Ask Kendall," I said I turned around and stormed out of the apartment just as Momma Knight and Katie walked through the door. I heard her yell for me to stop, but I didn't. I just kept walking and finally made it to Rocque Records. Entering the building, I immediately began looking for Gustavo. He was my legal guardian after all. Finally I found him sitting inside his office. Upon hearing the door close, Gustavo glanced up at me and then back at his papers before snapping his head up and narrowing his eyes on the bag.

"What is going on, Dez? And why the hell do you have a bag with you?" Frowning, I dropped the bag on the floor and sat in the chair opposite him.

"Long story short, I need a place to stay." Gustavo stared at me without saying anything. I had managed to stop the tears from falling, but as Gustavo gave me that knowing look, the tears came back and I started to sob. Kendall broke my heart without even knowing he did. Gustavo, never being one to know how to handle crying, immediately panicked and pulled out his cell phone to call Kelly.

"KELLY! I NEED YOU IN MY OFFICE, NOW!" He hung up and looked at me with uncertainty. I didn't blame him at all. I would be too if I was him. What seemed like seconds passed by and suddenly I was wrapped in Kelly's embrace.

"Desiree, what happened?" Another sob escaped as I pulled back to look at both Gustavo and Kelly.

"Kendall kicked me out of the apartment." Kelly gave me a knowing look and pressed for me to finish the sentence. "I'm in love with him," I said, the words barely audible. I started crying again and Kelly 'shushed' me, saying that it will be all right. How would things be okay if my heart was shattered? It was like I was back in the hospital all over again. Kelly holding me and telling me that things were going to be okay. It felt like my world was falling apart.

"You can stay with me in the mansion." I tilted my head in appreciation and removed myself from Kelly's hold. I picked up the bag wordlessly and made my way outside. Unfortunately the boys were walking in as I was walking out. Kendall and I made eye contact, but I broke it quickly and hurried down the street. Time had passed by so quickly since that day a week ago. I never thought that I would have fallen in love that fast either. I guess it wasn't as fast as I had previously thought considering Kendall and I used to be best friends in Minnesota before Robert took me out of school. Thinking back, I remembered the way that Kendall would come to my aid and protect me from the bullies at school. I always liked Kendall a little more than I should and when I started to become a teenager, those feelings were amplified tenfold. I silently prayed as Gustavo's mansion came into view. At least this way I would be away from the guys 24/7 and only have to see them for work. I made my way to an extra bedroom and threw my bag on the floor before curling up on the bed.

There was something that drew me to Kendall and whenever I tried to change the direction of my thoughts, I found myself back at square one. Nothing was going to be the same. _Stupid Kendall_, I thought. _But yet I can't help the way you make me feel when you look me in the eyes. Maybe I'm just living a fantasy and you're not the same boy you used to be_, I sighed. Then I thought, _no. You're not the same boy you used to be. You've grown into a young man with passion and a great career. And apparently a girlfriend_, I sneered. I tried my best to not be jealous, but I couldn't help it when it came to Kendall. We were the best of friends in school. It was the trio: Kendall, Logan and me. It was supposed to be like that forever.

But things change.

I groaned into the pillow as I rolled onto my stomach. Obviously lying in bed and moping wasn't going to get me anywhere. If anything it was going to make matters worse. Just as I had made the decision to get out of bed, my cell phone rang.

"_Yes, I may, meet a million pretty girls that know my name, but don't you worry because you have my heart. It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city just get up an-_"

"Hello?" I couldn't help but let a small smile grace my lips. Logan had set this as his ringtone on my phone after he remembered me.

"Hey Mable, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better. I have a place to stay. How is the situation there?" I heard Logan sigh dramatically over the phone. I giggled, "It can't be all that bad."

"Oh, but it is. James nearly had a cow because Carlos was so upset. While Carlos sat against the wall sobbing, James was basically reaming Kendall a new one. I've never seen James so angry before or passionate for that matter. It was like watching someone protect a loved one. Kendall just stood there and let James yell at him. I have no idea if he was even listening to what was being said, but he didn't deny any of it," Logan finished while sighing once again.

"Well I don't blame James, honestly. He loves Carlos and it kills James to see Carlos upset. He just doesn't know if Carlos feels the same way. I was going to try and get them together, but then Kendall kicked me out of the house and well, there went that idea."

"Whoa, wait a minute, Dez. What do you mean that 'James loves Carlos?' Are you saying that James is **in love** with Carlos?" I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Yes! God, yes. Logan, Carlos is infatuated by James. When everyone was out at the store, he admitted it to me. He has liked James for a few years now, but he doesn't believe that anyone could love him. Then when we were all on the couches, Carlos' body was facing towards James while James was slightly turned towards Carlos. That means that James is attracted to him, but he's not sure what he would be getting into. Carlos has been basically spilling his heart open through his body language. James just needs to learn to read the signs," I said. I felt proud of myself. It was moments like these that made me proud to be a female and have the uncanny ability of intuition.

"Even so, neither of them is brave enough to tell the other."

"Exactly Logan, that's why we need to help them." For a moment it was silent. Then Logan chuckled quietly before it grew into a maniacal laugh.

"I am in, anything to see those two idiots act like love-sick idiots. I'm tired of watching those two dancing the tango. What's the plan?" I grinned evilly as I told Logan what I was thinking. We hung up after saying our goodbye and I ran to the shower. Twenty minutes later I was standing next to Logan in the Palm Woods lobby. We agreed to meet here so that I could avoid running into Kendall.

"Alright, so you take James and basically try to irritate him by pointing out things about Carlos and I on our fake date. Got it?" Logan nodded his head.

"Yep, I already told Carlos and he was a bit hesitant at first, but he agreed. Oh, here he comes now." It was time to put plan 'Jarlos' into effect.


	8. Killing Two Birds With One Stone

"Hey Carlos, are you ready?" The Latino nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't want James to resent me after this." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Don't worry, Carlos. Things will be fine. I promise," I whispered into his ear. Carlos was adorable when he felt insecure. "Now," I said pulling back, "let's go to the boardwalk for our date."

"Bye Logan," Carlos waved at the smart boy and walked next to me. I didn't expect any contact, but Carlos grabbed my hand. I looked over at him questioningly, but he just smiled. "Comfort." I nodded in understanding and together we walked to the boardwalk about fifteen minutes away.

Hanging out with Carlos was a lot of fun. We spent time at the mini games and Carlos even won me a small red teddy bear that was holding a white rose. It was adorable. I convinced Carlos to ride the Ferris wheel with me, but not after having to ensure him that he would be riding with James instead of me. We were standing in line when Logan and James came up behind us. "Dez? Carlos? I didn't know you two were going to be here."

"Hey Logan! James," I said as I spun around to face them. Carlos smiled softly at the two boys.

"It's fancy meeting you here," James stated. The way he was looking at me made me feel like I was being scrutinized, like he knew what Logan and I were up to. "Say, since we ran into you, why don't you ride with Logan, Dez? I'll ride with Carlos." Not only did Carlos' face turn red from James' suggestion, but so did Logan's face. That made me wonder.

"Uh, sure. That's no big deal." I knew that this was the original plan. Logan would take James to the boardwalk and then we'd meet up at the Ferris wheel. When I saw Logan blush, it confused me. He was fine with the plan earlier, but now he seemed unsure.

"Cool. James let's go," Carlos grabbed his arm and together the two entered the carriage. I turned my head to look at Logan, who would not meet my gaze. After several carriages past, Logan and I finally climbed into one. Our arms were pressed against each other. The sight was beautiful. Lights from the boardwalk illuminated the ocean as it licked at the shore. The sky was clear and the moon was shining bright. It was almost romantic.

"Dez, there's something I want to tell you," Logan mumbled. The ride stopped with the two of us at the top of the wheel. I glanced timidly at Logan and waited for him to continue. He pulled his lower lip in between his teeth and then sighed. "Dez, I know this may seem like it's out of the blue, but-" Logan broke off and didn't finish his sentence. I internally sighed and decided to take the chance. What would it hurt? I grabbed his chin and pressed my lips to his slightly parted lips. At first he hesitated, but then Logan began to kiss back with fervor. I slowly pulled away and took a deep breath. Smiling back at me, Logan pecked my lips once. "I really like you, Dez. I have since we were kids, but I always had the feeling that you were into Kendall. I know that what he did was wrong, but I don't want him to come in between us. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, Logan," I said smiling a goofy grin. Just then the Ferris wheel began spinning again. We went around three more times before we got out of the carriage and met up with James and Carlos near the exit. Carlos' eyes glittered as he saw our hands entwined.

"I knew it!" A deep blush coated my cheeks. I turned and buried my head into the crook of Logan's neck, who just chuckled at my embarrassment.

"You're one to talk, Carlos." It was his turn to blush. Pulling my face away from Logan's neck I saw Carlos holding James' hand. I was right about those two. I simply smiled in his direction. "How about we get some ice cream and head back to the apartment?" We all agreed and together the four of us paid for our ice cream, James walking with Carlos back to 2J while Logan drove me back to Gustavo's mansion. Once we arrived at the gate Logan turned off his car. "Dez, I know this is a sore subject for you, but I think it would be best if you were to talk to Kendall."

"No," I said cutting him off. "Logan, he wants nothing to do with me. He said so himself. If anyone should be talking to anyone, it should be him coming to apologize to me."

"Dez, you don't know his side of the story. He's under-"

"What, Logan? He's under stress? Pressure? Well guess what, so am I. If you remember correctly, Logan, I am the one with a manic father on the loose intent on abusing me, raping me and possibly even killing me. Whatever issues he has going on hardly compare to what I'm going through. So spare me the 'he's my friend and you should give him a chance' talk because it's not going to happen. Goodnight Logan," I snapped and hurriedly got out of the car. Briskly walking to the front door, I felt the tears falling down my cheeks. Not even two hours into our relationship and I was already getting into arguments with my boyfriend. My hand barely brushed the doorknob when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and turn me towards the owner of the hand.

"Dez, that is **not** what I meant by that! Yes, Kendall is my best friend, but he used to your best friend as well. Think of how close the three of us were when we were children. We had no clue of what your father was doing to you, but we knew that we had to be there to support you and comfort you when you broke down during school hours. I care about you and Kendall. I don't want to see that friendship fall apart." I was staring at the stairs just behind Logan. I could not face him after that speech. Deep down inside I knew he was right. I should be giving Kendall a chance to explain himself, but how could I do that if he didn't even want to see me?

"Logan, he hates me. How can we talk through this if he doesn't want to see me?" The tears started falling harder and I soon found myself sobbing into Logan's chest. He wrapped his arms around my small frame and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"I'll talk to him. Alright? I'll do what I can to get through to him. In the meantime I think you should try and get some rest. You look exhausted. I'll see you in the morning at the studio?" Logan asked the last question hopefully. I gave a small nod. He leaned down and pecked my lips gently. "Goodnight, Dez."

"Goodnight, Logan." I smiled as he walked to his car and then backed out of the driveway. I unlocked the front door and made my way to one of the extra bedrooms that I claimed as my own. I changed into pajamas and just laid on top of my bed.

_Why would Kendall suddenly hate me?_ I questioned myself, _He hasn't shown any hostility towards me. Unless the girl he was talking about with James is me._ I sighed in frustration. Did Kendall honestly love me? And if he did, then where would that put Logan on his trust? Growling, I threw myself under my massive amounts of blankets and curled into a ball; sleep easily took ahold of my consciousness and I found myself being pulled into darkness.


End file.
